


[Fan comic] Bestia's Wrath - Volume 1 - Shattered

by BeastOfTheReach



Series: Bestia's Wrath verse [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: AU - Bestia's Wrath, AU - Dread Masters live, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen, KOTET retelling, KOTFE retelling, alternative universe, fan-comic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastOfTheReach/pseuds/BeastOfTheReach
Summary: A retelling of the events of KOTFE with a twist: the Outlander is one of the Dread Masters, Bestia.She set out to avenge her daughter and fight her former boss (Emperor Vitiate), but instead found herself in the position of a Chosen One(tm). Features my versions of the Dread Masters and weird worldbuilding. Enjoy.updates will contain whole chapters, so they will likely be sporadic as it takes me a long time to complete a chapter. Currently progressing through chapter 3.KOTET and events after it will be their own separate volumes.I will add character and relationship tags as they appear, although romance is present as sort of a background thing, it isn't the main focus of the story.
Relationships: Dread Master Styrak/Dread Master Bestia
Series: Bestia's Wrath verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942615
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> The covers to the comic as a whole and to the first volume


	2. Prologue - A Crossed Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ziost has been destroyed, taking away multitudes of lives, including that of Sharack. Her mother, Bestia, a powerful Sith Lord, watched the destruction happen, unable to do anything. Now, she is on the path of revenge.
> 
> A comic that will follow Dread Master Bestia, other Dread Masters, and other members of the Rak'shi family, through the events of the two latest SWTOR expansions. The story will attempt to fill the plot holes I found in KOTFE\KOTET, and will try to mix my two favorite things from SWTOR (Zakuul and Dread Masters) together.
> 
> A disclaimer: I do not own the characters and original storylines. This is just one person’s interpretation of the storylines found in the game and of existing characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay I started drawing the comic in 2018 and it took a while to arrive at my current art style so go easy on the art lol
> 
> also let me know if it's readable. I did adapt the earlier pages for webtoon so they should be readable on smaller resolutions, and later pages just have large text.
> 
> Edit: i've replaced the images with the ones I use for my Tapas and Webtoon uploads because the og definitionn were very heavy and took ages to load without any visible benefits. They look the same, altho I dropped the opening crawl as it kinda didnt translate well to Webtoon \ Tapas size.


	3. Chapter 1 - Chasing Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bestia joins forces with an unlikely ally: Darth Marr of the Sith Empire, to chase down, and destroy, Emperor Vitiate. However, they are attacked by an unfamiliar fleet.
> 
> I like to think that my art sort of picks up in this chapter. I also hope that it's readable. I will add image descriptions to the pages that have a lot of small panels.
> 
> Edit: i've updated the images with the ones I use for Webtoon and Tapas, so they don't devour bandwitch like Vitiate devoured Ziost.

Dialogue in this one in case it's too small:  
Imperial officer: We're being boarded! All decks report hostile presence!  
Bestia: Finally, a fight!

Thought bubbles: "Damn. We are so dead. So very dead."

Dialogue:

Ralo: Uuuh... The deck behind us has been overrun, sir. We need to evacuate the troops there.  
Dol: No. My lord, it's a lost cause. We have to seal it to prevent the enemy from gaining more ground  
Ralo: But there are people there!  
Sound effect: *Arguing*  
Bestia: I get it! Stop arguing! I can handle a couple more droids.

Thought bubble: Damn, that was close...

Bestia's thoughts in the first middle panel: (grumbles) the hell is this place?

Bestia's thoughts in the second middle panel: Force bindings. Quite strong. I can probably overload and rip them. But I need to get my bearings first.

Valkorion: Do it. Free me. Please... 

Arcann's thoughts: Damn, what WAS that thing? How do I explain this? I can't just say: "My people, our Emperor was controlled by an evil entity!" what if it made me kill Thexan? Who was my father? Ah damn it, just blame the Outlander.

Bestia: Uhh... huh? 

Bestia, thinking: weak...why? Ah. Vitiate. The fucker. Drained me and left. Had to have the last laugh. They're freezing me... I think I'll have the last laugh here, though. 


	4. Chapter 2 - Shattered Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter that roughly aligns with chapter 2 of KOTFE. It's one big dream sequence, but since Bestia isn't possessed by Vitiate, it consists of her own visions and nightmares. 
> 
> Warning for gore in one of the segments!


	5. Chapter 3 - The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana unthaws Bestia and they escape the city. 
> 
> It took me over a year to complete this chapter because I lost interest for several months in 2019 and last year, which is why the pages look different: the first 16 pages or so are made in Medibang paint, while the rest are done in procreate.


End file.
